


That's What Friends Are For

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [9]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Some Fluff, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: When Mattuesz and Charlie expirence the ugly side of humanity, their friends stick up for them.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> 'Could u please write a class oneshot where the gang (minus miss quill) r hanging out together and charlie + matteusz experience some homophobia and the others defend them (bc supportive friends r so good..) thank you 

"When did we become the cast of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?" Tanya asked, sipping her hot chocolate. It was the third time thay had gone out for coffee that week. (Although only April and Ram got coffee.) Tanya blamed the stress of exams. (Quill had recently discovered mock papers and came into each Physics class cackling.)

"Aren't you too young for that show?" Ram asked. He was smirking, which never ended well.

"You're eighteen Ram," she replied. "Not thirty."

He only smirked further, flicking cream at her. "Respect your elders Tanya."

"Yesteday you walked into a tree," April said, elbowing Ram. " _Twice_."

"You pushed me," Ram replied, although he didn't look annoyed. He was just smilinhg at her fondly. April shoved him again, smiling back.

Tanya rolled her eyes at them. "You two are gross."

"We're adorable," Ram kissed April's cheek, she shoved him again but her smile betrayed her, "right?"

She rolled her eyes again. (Quill would be proud of her, if she was here.) _"Sure."_

"I've seen more awkward couples." Matteusz had an equally sickly look as he looked at Charlie, who was leaning against his arm, either asleep or in a sugar coma. (The latter wouldn't suprise Tanya, Charlie had two hot chocolates and a cookie in the time she'd had half her drink. Rhoadians had a sweet tooth apprantly.)

"Like year sevens? They're like ten." (Tanya almost cringed just thinking about it.) "They're so small."

"So are you," April replied.

"I'm taller then you."

April rolled her eyes and leaned into Ram. Tanya was almost jealous of their relationship. And of Matteusz and Charlie. She _was_ young but she didn't want to be the third (or fifth) wheel all the time.

"Small difference," Ram said, looking far too please about himself.

"The great Ram Singh making a pun?" April asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

"I would," Matteusz said. "One advantage of dating an alien, no puns."

"What's a pun?" Charlie asked, right on cue.

"And that's why I love you." Matteusz kissed the side of Charlie's head. He smiled looking sleepy.

"Are you smiling Ram?" Tanya teased. "Do you need a tissue?"

"Two words Tanya: f-"

"Excuse me?" A woman across the cafe coughed. She was in her thirties with her hair in a tight bun and a forced, unattractive smile.

"Yes?" April asked politely. Tanya knew he well enough to recognise it as fake.

"Do you really think that's an appropriate level of affection?"

"I see," April replied coldly, pulling herself off the edge of Ram's lap and moving to sit next to  Matteusz. She crossed her arms with a look in her eye that would make a Shadow Kin run for their life.

"You know that's not what I meant."  
The woman glanced at where Charlie and Matteusz were sat, looking disgusted.

Charlie looked furious but Matteusz wasn't giving away how he felt so easily. But with his family history, Tanya could only guess how upsetting it was. 

"I'm aware of what you meant-"

"April don't," Matteusz said quietly. Charlie rubbed his back gently.

"You don't deserve this." She stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And you-" she pointed at the woman with her other hand "-need to get an attitude change and leave us alone. You don't have the right to speak to anyone like that and you certainly don't have the right to act like you're better."

The other residents looked up as April started shouting. They looked angry too.

"You don't understand, I'm from an older gen-"

"Shut up woman," Ram said loudly. "Go away."

"We don't care about what you think," Tanya added, "leave us alone."

"I think you should leave," one of the barista said.

The woman left with a huff and a group of university students in the corner cheered.

"Charlie? Matteusz?" Tanya asked carefully. "You okay?"

"I've heard worst."

Her heart broke. "That's not fair. There's nothing wrong with us-you."

No one seemed to notice her slip up, which Tanya would be glad about if she wasn't so worried about her friends.

"I should have decked her." April clenched her fist.

"We didn't have people like that on Rhodia," Charlie still had his arm around his boyfriend. "Matti deserves better."

Matteusz didn't smile but Tanya noticed how he looked a little softer at Charlie. "She was insulting you as well."

"I've always put you first," Charlie promised. "Your parents and people like that are wrong. You and me are as normal as they are."

"Maybe not you that much," Tanya teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I like that he's strange."

"I love you and that's all that matters." Charlie kissed him quickly.

"Thank you," Matteusz said, sounding a little emotional. (If he cried, so would Tanya.)

"You don't have to thank us," Ram said, surprising them all, "that's what friends are for."'

**Author's Note:**

> I love them I swear. 
> 
> If you want to prompt me as well feel free on my Tumblr (@bazwillendinflames). 
> 
> Remember that feedback will make me motivated and therefore more likely to update again.


End file.
